


we're going to be okay

by convenientmisfires



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenientmisfires/pseuds/convenientmisfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby delivers the first child of the Ark to be born on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for a while now and since I'm stuck on all my other fics, this one came tumbling out. As always, thanks to brittanias, without whom I'd never get anything written. Very slightly inspired by the end of 33 when Laura Roslin adds the first baby to the number on her whiteboard.

It starts around noon on a blisteringly hot day in the middle of July.  
   
Abby had been closely monitoring the progress of Rebecca Sinclair’s pregnancy for over a week now, so it's no surprise to her when she goes into labor that morning.  The wife of the head of engineering had been nearing the end of her first trimester when they had come crashing to the Earth; in the chaos of their first few months on the ground, her second trimester had passed relatively unnoticed by most of the camp. Felix Sinclair had obviously noticed, keeping his wife tucked safely away in the middle of camp to avoid the majority of the dangers of their new world. Jackson had noticed, too: as Abby’s workload had nearly doubled since becoming Chancellor, and her search for Clarke had consumed nearly all of her free time, the task of monitoring Rebecca had fallen to him.  
   
As the dust of war had settled around them, Abby had slowly regained her footing. When Rebecca had come in for her regular check-up a couple months ago, Abby had taken particular interest in the woman. They’d become close as Abby and Jackson worked with her to bring both her and the baby safely to the end of her pregnancy.  
   
Now, her voice echoes through medical as the temperature climbs and contractions interrupt smiles and nervous excitement. Abby stands at the foot of the bed; her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, sweat rolling down her neck as she monitors Rebecca’s progress. Jackson stands to her left, keeping a close eye on both Rebecca’s vitals and the baby’s, while  to her right Sinclair holds tight to his wife’s hand.  
   
“You’re doing great Rebecca, you should be ready for your final push with the next one, okay?”  
   
Rebecca nods her head and looks at her husband. The pair sharing a look of pure joy mixed with open nervousness. Abby watches the exchange, empathizing with the emotions written on their faces. This is the first child of the ark born on Earth; it’s safe to say everyone is a little nervous, and a lot excited. 

 

The next contraction comes a moment later and everyone moves into action. Rebecca’s shouts echo through the camp as Abby coaches her through giving birth to her first child.  
   
“Here it comes, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can.”  
   
Rebecca nods and Jackson moves to stand next to Abby.  
   
“One.”  
   
Sinclair tightens his grip on his wife’s hand.  
   
“Two.”  
   
Rebecca smiles at Abby through labored breathing.  
   
“Three.”  
   
Suddenly Abby is holding the first of her people to be born on a planet they were never supposed to see. A tear falls down her face, breathing out as she smiles brightly down at the child. Jackson moves next to her and helps her wrap the child in a blanket. Tiny wails fill the room alongside overjoyed laughter.  
   
“Do you want to cut the cord, Felix?” Jackson asks Sinclair, and none of them can stop smiling as he moves to do so.  
   
“Would you like to meet your daughter?” Abby smiles softly at the new parents as Sinclair sits back on the edge of the bed next to his wife.  
   
“We have a daughter.” Tears slip down grinning faces as Abby hands the baby to her mother.  
   
She steps back, brushing tears from her own eyes, giving the new family a few moments to themselves.  
   
Jackson bumps his shoulder against hers and she looks up at him.  
   
“Hey, you did good.”  
   
Abby bumps her shoulder back against his, smiling as she looks back at Felix and Rebecca and the newest member of their family.  
   
“You too.”  
   
   


* * *

  
   
Later, when everyone is thoroughly cleaned up and checked over, and Abby’s certain that everything is fine, she allows for visitors.  
   
Raven and Wick are first through the door, carrying a handmade balloon with ‘congratulations!!!’ painted across it in bright lettering. Abby learns later that they’d hung around outside medical all morning, waiting to celebrate with their friend.  
   
Marcus follows them inside a few moments later, lingering quietly by the door as if he isn’t quite sure where he belongs now that he’s here.  Abby meets his eyes as she moves away from the crowd to remove her scrubs and wash her hands again. She can feel his eyes on her even with her back to him, closing her own as she feels the cool water against her skin. Her grey tank top is soaked with sweat, and she’s sure she looks twice as exhausted as she feels. She runs a washcloth across her neck and collarbone, sighing before she turns back to the commotion.  
   
Marcus stands by the foot of the bed, while Raven now sits by Rebecca’s legs, holding the baby as Wick cracks jokes with Sinclair next to them.  Abby moves to stand next to him, avoiding his gaze as she speaks to Rebecca.  
   
“You did great. I’d like to keep you both here for observation, just to be safe, but you should be able to take her home in a couple days.”  
   
“We can’t thank you enough, Abby.” Sinclair comes around the foot of the bed and pulls her into a hug. “Thank you,” he says again, pulling back to look her in the eye.  
   
Abby inhales quickly, smiling at him.  
   
“I am so happy for you both.”  
   
As the new father goes back to his wife and child, Abby slowly extricates herself from the group before silently disappearing from the room, hoping to leave unnoticed.  
   
She knows she hasn't escaped completely unnoticed though; Marcus’ eyes follow her exit before his feet do the same. He catches up with her near the edge of camp, the far side that overlooks tall mountains in the distance. Her back is turned to him slightly; for several moments, they stand in silence. When she moves to wipe at the steady stream of tears falling down her cheeks, he brings a hand up to brush across her shoulders.  
   
“Abby,” he breathes her name, and it's both an inquiry, as well as an invitation.  
   
She turns fully toward him then, wiping away the last of her tears. Her eyes meet his before dropping to stare at his chest, biting her lip as he runs his hands down her arms.  
   
“I miss my baby.”  
   
Clarke.  
   
She’d known this day would be hard for her, bringing a new child into the world when her own hadn’t been seen or heard from in months. He could clearly see it all over her face.  
   
“Come here.”  
   
Her careful resolve is gone then. She curls into him, burying her face in his neck as he pulls her into his arms, running his hands up and down her back. She isn’t sure how long they stay like that, with his voice soft in her ear whispering reassurances as she breathes in long, slow, deep breaths.  
   
When she finally pulls back to look at him, her tears are gone, but he brushes his thumb along her cheek anyway.  
   
“You did an amazing thing today. First baby from the Ark born on Earth.” He smiles at her, his own eyes glistening with emotion.  
   
Abby returns his soft smile, taking his hand in hers and looking down as she tangles her fingers with his.  
   
“Hey.” Drawing her eyes away from their hands, she meets his gaze once more. She’s overwhelmed by the emotion on his face, but she doesn’t look away. “We’re gonna be okay.”

She lets him tug her back toward the camp, her grip tightening on his hand as she rests her head lightly against his shoulder. And as she looks out over the people of the ark, the news of their newest member causing smiles and laughter to break out here and there, she knows he’s right. They’re going to be okay. 


End file.
